


Passionate!

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Secret Relationship, sometimes they play hockey, transformative arts welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty doesn't have much of a poker face, and he knows it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate!

They’re out on the ice when one of the tadpoles says “oh wow, you know Jack Zimmerman? What’s he like?”  
Bitty has a sudden full body flashback of “what Jack is like”: and is ruthlessly glad he’s in full hockey gear because the shudder of pleasure wasn’t something he could suppress.  
  
He lowers his eyes to the ice though, remembering, and he knows he’s still got a sweet little lopsided smile on his face when he says “Passionate!”  
He can’t help sharing this one word, even if nobody else can know for now…

He can't brag about his gorgeous, silly boy, but the mental images that followed that question were quick, sharp and sudden: Jack putting a warm kiss on the side of his neck, Jack laughing. The first time Bitty intentionally flirted over his shoulder at Jack and saw Jack's eyes darken and his cheekbones turn pink.  
  
Eric knows he can't think much about this at practice, but his chest gets all warm remembering moments with Jack, this silly boy of his (his!) and how he softens around the eyes when he smiles at Eric.

Distracting boys are distracting!

Later, Eric is unlacing his skates in the locker room, surrounded by his teammates drying their hair or half dressed. They're chirping Chowder about his girlfriend, but Eric feels his tailbone connect to the bench and blushes scarlet again: remembering those big hands gripping his hips, his bottom, sliding up his back to his shoulders... and the strong arms cradling his whole body, holding him safe and secure... he remembers gasping for air, flushed with heat and want and pleasure, and looking down desperately at those blue, blue eyes with smile crinkles, those eyes that were looking playfully back up at him from between his knees... the brush of soft lips and beard bristles... 

Eric breathes deeply and stares at the floor for a second...

Every boy in the locker room knows that sudden unexpected erections happen. It's an unwritten rule, you just ... don't draw attention to yourself. And the gentlemanly thing to do, the bro code around this even if you do notice, is to politely ignore your friend's um, dilemma. One time honored and sportsmanlike technique is to distract your teammates from yourself by chirping someone else, so Eric takes a deep breath and starts teasing the tadpoles, focusing on the here and now. He smiles at everyone while he makes smart-aleck remarks and continues taking his gear off. 

_Stick to the routine, Eric, let your habits get you through this, it's okay, you've got this._  
And he keeps breathing and lets his body calm itself a little.

They all go out to eat, they're all starving, and everyone laughs and shovels in fuel. Eric makes mental notes about which pies he'll bake next and the grocery run they need to do. He daydreams for a moment, anticipating tonight's Skype with Jack. LORD, though, he remembers, he's got that homework to finish for Professor Harding first, and that's going to be at least an hour's work. Eric feels his face make a momentary grimace but he knows he's got to be disciplined about this, he won't finish his damn homework once he's got Jack's gorgeous face in front of him on the laptop. He shrugs and sighs, though. He knows this, he knows _himself_ , he won't be able to let Jack go early and then try to do classwork; they've failed to do that on multiple occasions. 

This, what they have, is totally new and totally enthralling, he knows what he's got to do.  
  
All right then. No baking tonight, just homework... But of course the boys in the Haus are sad and say "Bitty, you always work too hard! You should have some fun, like, um, baking some more pecan tarts?"  
"it's PECAN, you Chowder-head boy!" and flicks Chowder's ear as he bounces up the stairs, "and if I don't get this done NOW it'll be late, so hush your mouth and I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

Eric falls right into the assignment, he's as determined and focused in his academics as he is on the ice when he needs to be. It's good, though, to know there's a reward waiting for him when he's done. After an hour he's got this final draft in good shape, just needs to check it for typos in the morning before turning it in. 

He grins, saves his work, and bounces back over to that bed of his with his favorite new sleep shirt laid over the pillow.

Lights off, jersey on, soft glow of the laptop screen shining from the pillow next to him. He can feel his smile almost hurting his face as he clicks the accept button and says, biting his lip,  
"Hello, handsome ... I've been thinking about you ALL DAY today..." 

Watching Jack duck his head and blush, shaking his head fondly, is still the best moment of his day so far. It only gets better when Bitty watches Jack raise his head and look out from under those sinfully long eyelashes. A sudden shy smile creeps over Jack's face.  
  
"God, I miss you, Bits..."

Bitty reaches out his hand and strokes the screen where Jack's face is. "Shhh, shh, sweetheart, I've got you, I'm here. Tell me all about your day, every last SCRAP of detail!"

**Author's Note:**

> How could you not spend time imagining EXACTLY what put that look on Bitty's face?  
> mmmm
> 
>  
> 
> read the comic at: http:// omgcheckplease .tumblr .com /post/57705111693!
> 
> Comments are love. <3  
> thank you Ngozi for creating this comic!
> 
> and you're welcome to come find me on tumblr and nerd out about these adorable kids. =)  
> come find my main blog at labelleizzy on tumblr and Dreamwidth, or my omgcp sideblog at makeshittyknightproud: I reblog fanart, fanfic, and meta.


End file.
